fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Temple Greetings!
Pretty Cure Temple Greetings! (プリキュア・テンプル・グリーティングズ！ Purikyua Tenpuru Gureetinz) Is the official transformation phrase used by Rina, Lula and Ino of the Nǐ hǎo! Pretty Cure Temples! '' Series. Sequences Rina to Cure Monkey Rina's reflection is first seen in the mirror and she says "Pretty Cure Temple Greetings!" and places her Zodiac Medallion in the slot. Now seen with her hair down wearing a long, glowing red dress. From the mirror, then emerges the kanji for monkey in both Chinese (猴) and Japanese (モンキー) to appear in the glass. The characters then spin around her and began materializing the parts of her outfit piece-by-piece in the process. Finally her monkey tail and ears emerge. She then claps her hands, causing not only her arm warmers byt also her sandals and socks to appear. Lastly her hair changes from chocolate brown to pale pink as her eyes except red. She the appears standing in front of the image of a Chinese temple before she poses and introduces herself. Lula to Cure Bird Lula's reflection is first seen in the mirror before she proceeds to say "Pretty Cure Temple Greetings!" and places her Zodiac Medallion in the slot. Now wearing a long, glowing sky blue dress, Lula then kisses the mirrior before the Chinese (鸟) and Japanese (鳥) characters for bird emerge from it. From then on, many white and blue feathers float around her and proceed to create her outfit. She then flips her hair back, and it then styles itself. Her wings and tail appear along with her tights, sandals and armwarmers through small spirals of white and indigo feathers. Cure Bird then flies down in front of a large glowing, blue temple. She then introduces herself. Ino to Cure Boar Ino's reflection is seen in the mirror and she says "Pretty Cure Temple Greetings!" before placing her Zodiac Medallion in the slot. Now wearing a long, glowing purple dress, Ino blinks a few times before her glasses dissolve away through white light and her vision corrects itself. She then holds her up her Temple Pact with both hands, before the Chinese (公猪) and Japanese (イノシシ) characters for boar emerge from the mirror. She then puts her Temple Pact to her chest and the characters spiral around her body, creating her outfit. She then leaps forward until the Temple Pact falls from her grasp and she falls down, but as she falls her ears and tail appear followed by both her hair and eyes changing. She lands in front of a large, glowing purple temple. The Temple Pact then falls in her hands once again and she attaches it to her obi. She then introduces herself and strikes a pose. Group Full Group Firstly, the reflections of Rina, Lula, Ino, Hinode and Usako are seen. Introductions English '''Cure Monkey:' Descending from the monkey temple! With the happiness of a monkey! Cure Monkey! Cure Bird: Descending from the bird temple! With the grace of a bird! Cure Bird! Cure Boar: Descending from the boar temple! With the strength of a boar! Cure Boar! Japanese Cure Monkey: 'サルの寺院から降りる！猿の幸せで！キュアモンキー '''Cure Bird: '鳥の寺院から降りる！鳥の恵みで！キュアバード 'Cure Boar: 'イノシシの寺院から降りる！猪の強さで！キュアボア Romaji '''Cure Monkey: '''Saru no jiin kara oriru! Saru no shiawasede! Kyua Monki! '''Cure Bird: Tori no jiin kara oriru! Tori no shiawasede! Kyua Bado! Cure Boar: Inoshishi no jiin kara oriru! Inoshishi no shiawasede! Kyua Boa! Trivia Category:Transformations Category:Transformation Phrases Category:Nǐ hǎo! Pretty Cure Temples!